Shiro x Keith Lemon
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Shiro x Keith. Shiro catches Keith masturbating to him. Rated M.


**Half Credit to Agent_Shumpy on Wattpad who helped co-write this lemon! :3 Some of the newer stories will be theirs BTW. (maybe)**

* * *

When Shiro walked into the paladin relaxing room in the middle of the night with his bottle of lotion, he didn't expect anyone to be there. He _especially_ didn't expect for them to be laying on his favorite couch, mumbling to themself, palming themself through their jeans. And of all people, though, he did not expect Keith Kogane to be doing it.

"S-shiro~," he moaned quietly, unbuttoning his jeans. Shiro could only watch in amazement, feeling his own pants tighten. He could see Keith's tip poke out of his pantsline, boning largely. "Oh, Shiro... if only you knew..."

 _Knew what?_ Shiro thought. He felt his pants zipper in his hands, and he was pulling it down before he realized it. _What if you knew what_ I _felt? Do more please, do **more**_ _. . . ._

Keith breathed heavily, fully exposing his penis to the world. "I c-can't. I s-shouldn't. Shiro isn't l-like me . . . What would he say if he knew I masturbated to him? No, _f-for_ him?" But Keith placed his hand on his cock, rubbing it slowly. He continued for what seemed like forever, moaning loudly.

"S-Shiro~!" he yelled. He finally stopped, and panted. "Shiro . . ." he managed to say before rubbing his eyes. Was he crying? Shiro felt the impulse to comfort him. To lay down next to him and kiss him. To touch him. Merge with him.

"Oh, Keith," he blurted, blushing at what he had said out loud. His penis was so large it hurt being squeezed by his pantline. Keith sat up, blushing beet red. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot. He didn't bother to pull up his pants or cover himself, but still looked ashamed for what he did.

"How much did you see?" he asked. Shiro blushed, and slowly started to touch himself while trying to think up a good excuse. "Did you hear me — ?" He stopped himself, finally reaching for a pillow.

"No, no, don't cover yourself," Shiro said quickly, standing behind the couch. He rested his hands on Keith's shoulders. "I actually came out to do the same thing," he admitted sheepishly.

"Masturbate?" Keith asked, his blush growing deeper. (Not to mention his dick. It made Shiro sweat.) Shiro managed to nod through his blush. "You masturbate?"

Shiro nodded again, rubbing Keith's chest and shoulders. "Space Daddy~ . . . ." Keith moaned quietly. Shiro's eyes flew open in surprise, and then he smirked.

"Space Daddy? Is that what they've been calling me?"

Shiro's groin throbbed as well as his heart when Keith whimpered and shook his head. "Just me," he admitted, looking down at his bare member. It twitched. Shiro moaned, lifting Keith's head up. He crashed his mouth into the boy's, twirling his tongue. He kept his eyes open, just to see if Keith was going to reach for his dick. He watched a hand creep forward.

Shiro pulled away for a second, just to command, "Don't touch it," and he continued to kiss the red themed paladin. Keith moaned into Shiro's mouth, pulling his head down farther. It was getting harder and harder for Shiro to keep his eyes open and pants on. He pulled away, gasping.

"Let me sit down first!" he giggled **(LOL, SO _WEIRD_ HAVING A 25yr old giggle)**, circling the couch until he could sit on top of the eighteen year old boy. With his knees parted around Keith, he slipped his belt from its loops. Shiro smiled and lifted his arms for Keith to unbutton his pants for him. Keith hesitated, looking at Shiro nervously.

"Go on," Shiro encouraged, guiding Keith's hand toward his buldging erection. "It's not gonna bite."

"But _you_ might," Keith mumbled, lowering his face to meet Shiro's hip. Shiro gasped when he felt Keith's lips on his poking-through tip. Then his teeth.

"Or maybe _you_ might," Shiro managed to say through gritted teeth, his hips bucking slightly. So slightly, you might not be able to detect it. But Keith did.

"Do you want _more_ , Shiro?" he asked, pulling away from the man's penis. Keith glared evilly at Takashi Shirogane, seeming ready for whatever he had to throw.

"Space Daddy," Shiro corrected, growling and shoving Keith's head back onto his weiner to continue... whatever he had done to make him feel so _good_. Keith slowly slipped a hand inside the man's pants, kissing and licking the tip of his dick once more as he had before.

Shiro gasped and started running his fingers through the boy's hair, occasionally pulling it when Keith tried to give a hickey to the man's cock. "Keith~," he muttered.

* * *

Keith had been waiting so long for this day. He was a bit shocked that Shiro had caught him, and angry that he still wasn't admitting quite when, he still loved the man. When Shiro kissed him . . . .

It was like **_heaven_** _._ But it was hell having to wait to be touched. When Shiro ordered him to stop blowing him (they had managed to get his pants off, and though he didn't remember who took it off, the shirt as well), he was greeted with a new round of kisses, and a switch of position. Keith was laying under Shiro, his own shirt being lifted off.

"Um . . . Shiro? I have a question . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Am I — " He moaned and gasped — "Small?"

Shiro stopped kissing him and stared at the boy with wide, surprised eyes. "What gave you that idea?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know . . . the fact that I've never . . . never mind." Keith blushed, embarrassed.

"No, tell me. I don't think you're small. You're beautiful, Keith," Shiro told him, starting a hickey on Keith's neck. "And I'm glad that you feel the same for me, you know."

"What do you m — " Keith stopped to moan. "Mean?"

"I love you," he said, lifting his head up. "I don't care how small you think you are. You're fucking gorgeous." **_(Woah, I think that's the first cuss word. 'Cept for the penis synonyms, 'course.)_**

"N-no I'm not. I've never seen a cock before today. Not c-counting my own, obviously. You're so . . . _big_ ," Keith praised, holding Shiro down to continue.

"Shut up, Gorgeous," the man said, licking the skin on the boy's neck.

"Then fuck Gorgeous," he pleaded.

"Alright," Shiro gave in, sitting up. He grabbed his lotion bottle, making Keith shudder with excitement. "Are you sure you're ready, baby?" he asked, worried.

"Yes," he nodded, turning over. He propped himself on his hands and knees, exposing his asshole to his love. "Fuck me, Space Daddy~."

"This is going to be cold, sweetheart," Shiro warned, applying the lotion to Keith's ass. Keith shuddered, feeling the slime on his hole. He moaned when he felt Shiro's tip touch him, warm against the wet cold.

"Do it," he ordered, raising his hips up. He took Shiro's large dick in hand, and pushed it inside his hole. Shiro pushed in all the way, grabbing Keith's smaller dick in his hand. He moaned at the feeling of finally being touched. "Shiro?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

"I know."

* * *

Shiro never felt so invicible and helpless at the same time. Keith's ass was amazingly tight, pulling back and forth, he knew he was going to cum soon. "Oh, baby . . . ," he moaned, slamming into the boy. "Gorgeous, do you want to suck my juices, because you look like a _damn_ -pire!" he shouted.

"Shut up, Shiro!" Keith moaned. "Somebody's going to hear us!"

"N-nonsense . . . ," Shiro insisted, now fucking crazily. Pulling in and out almost all the way, swivelling his hips. Keith was mewling and yelling, trying to turn to suck Shiro's nipples. They both screamed when Shiro let out his juices, with Keith leaking a bit. When he finally relaxed, Keith pulled off of the man's cock and licked up the excess cum.

Shiro gave an involuntary shiver. "You're amazing," he said, petting Keith's hair. "Should we sleep?"

Keith sat up, and took hold of Shiro's hand. "Yeah. Yours or mine?"

"Mine."

"Okay." Shiro picked up Keith, and walked him into his room. Keith laid down next to shiro, reajusting himself so they could snuggle. "Goodnight, Shiro," he said.

"Goodnight, baby," he answered.


End file.
